<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>若知是梦何须醒 by Sususulia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560373">若知是梦何须醒</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sususulia/pseuds/Sususulia'>Sususulia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>南镇魔幻现实 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Garou: Mark of the Wolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:00:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sususulia/pseuds/Sususulia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>这篇本来是正挖的一个坑（你坑太多）的前传，周五走在路上突然脑洞6到飞起，填土成功了赶紧甩上来2333333，话说还是正剧好写啊……</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Terry Bogard/Rock Howard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>南镇魔幻现实 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852246</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>若知是梦何须醒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“哟，是Terry啊，又被Mary放鸽子啦？”看清刚进门的人，店老板Richard出言调侃道。</p><p>饿狼Terry笑了笑，一屁股在吧台坐下来，“她工作大如天，我只好来这里找乐子啦！”</p><p>“原本是打算去休假来着？”</p><p>“是啦，行程已经计划的很周全，她却突然对一个什么案件产生了浓厚的兴趣，说些’如果放着不管，即使休假也会满脑子都是案情的’之类的话……只好由她去了。”Terry对旁边的伙计摆摆手，面前很快就摆上了他惯叫的冰可乐和热狗。</p><p>“这样岂不是整个夏天都闲下来了？”</p><p>“没错，临时想去哪里走走又都觉得提不起劲呢……”</p><p>“在家里宅的话，现在全息游戏很火哦！”边上的伙计插话进来，“Terry大哥玩游戏的吧？”</p><p>“唔……全息游戏？”他把下巴随意地拄在一只手上，“话说Richard，你从哪里找来这么水灵灵的姑娘帮忙？”</p><p>“你说Brittany？她在附近上大学啦，想赚点外快。”店老板谴责地瞟了一眼Terry，“你，真是——”</p><p>“就是需要一个全息投影头盔，戴上就可以像真正进入了游戏世界一样！”姑娘双臂撑在吧台，探过红扑扑的脸蛋向他说话，完全无视了旁边自己的金主。</p><p>“哦！我说最近怎么那么多人都戴起了头盔，明明骑机车的人没有变多，原来是这样。”</p><p>“目前推出的还只有角色扮演类游戏，但是据说Nil公司近期要推出一款基于全息技术的格斗游戏哟！Terry大哥平时也喜欢格斗吧！”</p><p>“也就是说不需要手柄了，真人上阵？”</p><p>“这个Terry可是行家，Brit你好像很了解Terry啊？”</p><p>“那当然！大哥是南镇的名人嘛，我也算很忠实的粉丝！”</p><p>“真的吗？哈哈哈多谢啊！你刚才说Nil公司？那不就是——”</p><p>“对，就是今年要举办KOF的公司，但是听说Terry大哥没有打算参加？”</p><p>“啊……本来以为要休假的啊。”闲谈中食物也解决得差不多，Terry竖起食指打算喝几杯，Richard了然地转身拿起方形杯子倒酒。</p><p>“真是不常见啊，Terry大哥一向都全勤的吧！”女孩夺过Richard手里的杯子抿了一口，笑得眼睛眯起。</p><p>饿狼Terry看着面前的女孩，摇摇头也笑了起来，“年轻真好啊。”他想起一周前Rock打电话回来，还在说这件事情。</p><p> </p><p>“Terry，我接到了邀请函，这次的KOF……你要参加吗？”电话那端的声音，有点犹疑。</p><p>“啊，估计不成，Mary说要出去休长假。”</p><p>“这样。”</p><p>“怎么啦，在比赛看不到我，觉得失落？”</p><p>“你想太多了啊！反正我也不会参加的……”听起来好像松了口气。</p><p>“还在……忙着任务啊。”Terry不好提起他的养子与Kain的事，只好含糊带过。</p><p>“嗯，一直很忙。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“……那，就这样？”</p><p>“……好，你自己注意。”</p><p>“你也是。”</p><p>Terry放下手机时，Mary还在一边给两人煮意大利面一边调侃他的语气；结果过了几天，他就被她一个电话放了鸽子。</p><p>“所以Terry，既然行程取消了，要不要参加KOF呀？”Richard的问话将他拉回酒吧，Terry端起被塞回手里的酒，机械地喝了一口。</p><p>“好像也是个好主意……大赛是什么时候来着？”</p><p>“一周之后吧？”</p><p>“哈哈，我得回去翻翻垃圾桶，找找那张邀请函。”</p><p>“是Terry大哥的话别说没有邀请函，即使错过开幕也没问题的吧！”</p><p> </p><p>“那么，就拜托你送Terry回去，没问题吗Brit？”</p><p>“嗯，交给我好了～这台车子是我这学期才买的。”</p><p>酒吧打烊后被姑娘体贴地送回公寓，Terry成功地在一堆信用卡账单与广告中间翻出了邀请函，附上的机票日期恰好是明天。</p><p> </p><p>“本次KOF大赛将采用与以往完全不同的模式，动用Nil公司未对外公布的最新全息技术，比赛选手运用全息模拟舱进行比赛，你们将会吃惊地发现痛感与打击感不会有任何不同，甚至会在擂台上经历濒死体验。当然，我们保证这些伤害不会作用于选手的实际肉身。</p><p>“这项全新的技术将完全避免往届KOF大赛具有的安全隐患，同时Nil公司先进的技术将会将选手擂台赛场景完全还原，作为礼包附赠在即将发售的同名格斗游戏中。购买游戏的玩家可以选择与任一选手亲自对战哦！</p><p>”由于不需要选手面对面交锋，同时基于公司技术保密需要，每个选手全息模拟舱的位置都是保密的，每一台有专人负责。对战名单在开赛前也是绝对保密的，选手在大赛举行期间不得离开指定区域。具体操作指示会分别发布给个人，敬请留意Nil公司的官方网站，以随时获得最新资讯……”</p><p>Terry关掉宾馆的电视，满心都是“城里人真会玩”的感想。他走向床的另一侧，那里放着一个倒着放的冰箱大小的舱体，磨砂的金属表面反折着柔和的银白光泽，开启之后里面是一种淡绿色好像在发光的冻状物质，触感湿凉但弹性极好，Terry戳了一指头进去又拔出来，它几乎立刻就恢复了原状，而他的手上也什么都没留下。</p><p>他不懂这些艰深繁复的科学劳什子……但是这东西勾起了几年前Nests不太好的回忆，Terry不禁对这次大赛的目的隐隐担忧，就以往来看，KOF大赛还真是没有过没有黑幕的时候。不过一般来说，这种黑幕都不会针对他。即使真是冲着他来的，那躲也躲不过去。</p><p>说服自己放宽心，Terry转身准备冲个澡。</p><p> </p><p>Nil公司主办的全息KOF大赛正在火热进行中。</p><p>Terry百无聊赖地一边嚼着牛肉脯一边在电视上看其他选手的赛事转播打发时间。这已经是大赛开始的第七天了，他还一场比赛都没轮到。打电话去询问只能得到“赛事的安排是遵从新式学习模型函数经过严格数据分析得出的，请保持最佳状态，耐心等候您的出场”这种听得一个头两个大的话。</p><p>Terry懒得去想那个什么函数是不是认为他太厉害用以压轴，还是认真琢磨后发现他谁都打不过。他给自己倒了杯果汁，目光重新投向屏幕。</p><p>大概是摆脱了对肉身伤害的恐惧，选手们都打得很拼，也不再点到即止……有几位性格有些极端的年轻人甚至将对手大卸八块才罢休。注视着擂台上十分逼真的肉块和血迹，Terry不禁觉得如今有些人对于格斗的认知，厮杀与嗜血实在令人心惊肉跳。</p><p>屏幕却突然泛起了雪花，赛事的画面闪动几下，然后彻底消失了。Terry走上前，伸手拍了拍显示器，虽然这并不是老式电视机，想必没有什么用。</p><p>画面突然出现了，却并不是赛事转播。那是一个戴着全息头盔的人，从肩膀和露出的一点点下巴来看，是男性，估计也是个格斗选手。Terry眨眨眼，不明就里，那个人却突然开口说话了。</p><p>“我是Nil公司内部人员，现在黑进这个系统……听好了，这次KOF大赛是为了一个不可告人的阴谋，为了你的人身安全考虑，千万不要使用那台器械！千万不要使用全息模拟舱！！它的生物电信号会对大脑造成——”</p><p>画面”嚓咔”一声断掉了。跳回来的却并不是比赛的转播，而是一幅刺眼的红色背景。</p><p>“Terry Bogard先生，我们很荣幸地通知您，您的第一场比赛将在5小时后举行，请于比赛开始前30分钟穿好比赛指定用服装，按照规定操作全息模拟舱，祝您取得胜利！”</p><p>电子音播报下，屏幕出现了他的对手的信息。Terry心不在焉地浏览着，一心想着刚才不合常理的画面。</p><p>——不可告人的阴谋，吗……如果不是这样，还真的不像KOF的作风了。</p><p>他握紧了拳头，这条奇怪的信息令他感到不安，这是无可否认的。事实上整个这场大赛，不，是步入信息时代的这个社会，都给他带来了隐暗的恐惧。Terry不懂这些东西，一切不能够真实地揍上两拳的东西他都觉得没什么把握。高科技逐渐楔入日常生活，能够完全理解的人毕竟是少数。如果真的有人着眼于此，那么真正有能力发现并阻止灾难的人少得可怜……如果真是如此，信任这些并不了解全部功能的东西又是多么大的隐患啊。</p><p> </p><p>在Terry干掉了两个热狗，打算做个简短热身时，变数又来了。</p><p>“Terry Bogard先生，我们很抱歉地通知您，您接下来的比赛取消，原因为参赛选手无法参加比赛。您接下来的赛程还请另候通知，谢谢！”</p><p>“什么叫参赛选手无法参加比赛啊……”Terry一脸懵逼地盯着那不讨喜的红色屏幕，嘴里嘀咕到。</p><p>他在沙发上坐下来，这场大赛越发令人不舒服了。他不知道主办方的目的，想必不是为了推进游戏销量那样单纯。然而这样神龙见首不见尾的方式，既不知道主办方的地点，也完全无从联络……根本就是毫无头绪的境地。</p><p>手机突然响了起来。</p><p>“Terry，你在哪里？”是Mary。</p><p>“啊，是你啊，”他把身子往后一仰，“工作忙得差不多了？”</p><p>“才不是，一片焦头烂额……你没有看新闻吗，KOF参赛选手离奇死亡的说法已经上了头条……”</p><p>“你说什么？！”他不由得翻身坐起，“谁死了？”</p><p>Mary报出了一个他印象深刻的名字，5小时前它曾出现在他眼前的屏幕上——就是那个无法参加比赛的对手。</p><p>“还不确定死活，主办方拒绝透漏人物信息，是家属突然无法联络到本人才……警方连选手所在地都不清楚，保密工作做得真好……我在你的公寓，那里没有人，你到底在哪里？”</p><p>“很不幸，我就在KOF大赛中，一个无聊就报了名。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“刚才你说的人，本来是我的对手。”</p><p>“好吧我们先不说这个……我感觉很不好，Terry，电话肯定不再安全了。我会再想办法与你联络，你自己千万小心，要留意反常的一切地方。”</p><p>“哦……”</p><p>有些无语地放下电话，Terry又想起了无端出现的戴头盔的人和他的警告。那代表着什么呢？他的目的又是什么呢？</p><p> </p><p>五次了，类似的事情已经重复发生五次了。</p><p>通知他接下来有比赛，在开赛前一个小时又总是因为对手无法参加比赛而取消。Terry对此感到恼火，这看起来完全是一个即时性的行为，因而无从判断到底是Nil公司所为还是幕后另有黑手。他也不知道是不是只有他一个人是这样……这一切是向着他而来的吗？</p><p>Terry开始研究起房间：在精致优雅的外表下，这是个绝对无法轻易逃脱的房间。墙纸后是致密的复合材料，地砖下更是金属地面，而且房间里一点工具都没有。冰箱可以直接降到食品室，由工作人员填入食物再升入房间，而门是锁死的。</p><p>“真是头痛……”他准备在下场比赛到来之前如果还没想出什么办法，就把自己塞进冰箱去看看食品室是什么情况。又是差不多一周过去了，按理说大赛也该接近尾声了……</p><p>在他倒腾冰箱里的食物时，那个一度销声匿迹的戴着头盔的人又出现在了电视屏幕上。</p><p>“我需要与你对话，我的时间不多，明天会有一个全息头盔出现在你的冰箱里，戴上它。”男子简短而快速地说着，然后画面被切断，致密的液晶屏幕黑了下来。</p><p>Terry目瞪口呆地站了一会，冰箱门开着，他感到浑身冰冷。他试图联系Mary，发现手机的信号不知道什么时候已经没有了，网络也无法连接。</p><p>——彻底被禁足了啊……也许早就这样了，只不过是现在才发现，他无聊地想着。人们越活越宅，说不定被锁在屋里了也会过几天才意识到。</p><p>到底要不要相信那个神秘的头盔男呢？</p><p>Terry的直觉告诉他，那个人不是坏人。然而不是说不是坏人就不做坏事了，再深究的话，哪里有绝对的好事坏事，又哪里有绝对的好人坏人呢。</p><p> </p><p>戴上头盔输入内部写的场景编码之后，Terry再睁开眼——他竟来到了Geese Tower。</p><p>但这里跟他记忆里一点都不一样了。宽阔的顶层平台排列着全息模拟舱，邻接的显示器上有Terry看不懂的彩色影像，状似某种器官。稍远一点的地方站着一个人，戴着大得有些滑稽的头盔。他想必就是那个与他对话的人了。</p><p>“你要对我说什么？这场KOF大赛是怎么回事？”他高声说到，一边移近脚步。</p><p>那人慢慢地转了过来，很慢很慢，他也很慢很慢才开口，“我以为你说过不参加的，Terry。”</p><p>Terry的眼睛无声地张大了。看着Rock取下头盔，他失去了说话的能力。</p><p>“整场大赛都是一个实验，一个先于大规模进行的活体实验。而这是我’任务’的一部分。”Rock面无表情地说着，只有嘴唇在抖动，“拥有野心，追求力量，妄想在格斗上登峰造极的人从来都不缺少，而格斗技巧在这个时代很容易被替代，难以替代的是自身战斗的意愿，对抗恐惧，空虚与怠惰的斗志。有了这个信念，人人都可以成为优秀的格斗家。那种全息模拟舱，有另一个名字，叫做斗志提取仪。”</p><p>“斗志……提取仪？”他吞咽着这难以消化的信息，困难地找回自己的舌头，“那些人死了吗？”</p><p>“生理上来说的话，没有。他们只是丧失了斗志，对格斗，对情感，对生活……一切使用了斗志提取仪的人，都会变成这样，没有作为人活着的意愿，没有成就事情的动力，没有关心他人的渴望……和死了也没什么区别，Terry。”</p><p>“所以家人才会联络不上……”Terry用手捣了捣额头，“他们还能够恢复吗？”</p><p>“不知道，每个人都表现出甚于严重抑郁的一种木然，就是对什么都无所谓了那样……我本来以为这东西会像血液一样短期再生，看来并不是。”</p><p>“你能够脱身吗，Rookie？”</p><p>青年摇摇头，嘴角的弧度带着几分悲戚，“太迟了，Terry。”</p><p>“喂，别用这种语气说话呀！”</p><p>“我应该用什么语气？”Rock似笑非笑地看他一眼，更走远开来，“不管我的计划多么周详，你总是在预料之外，总是！”</p><p>“Rock，为什么你要做到这个地步？你就那么想要这座城吗？Kain就放你这样胡来——”他冲过去想将年轻人拉回来，手却穿过了对方身体。“这……这是怎么回事？！”</p><p>“因为你在这里的是全息投影，而我则是我本人，很简单。”Rock看着他一次次尝试，状似无动于衷，“我不戴头盔，你就碰不到我。至于Kain……在知道Nil公司意图的时候，我们已经无法阻止KOF大赛的举行。退出合作的话，至少接下来面向群众的全息格斗游戏无法继续发行。Kain已经退出了与他们的合作，是我背叛了他……可是Terry，我想要的从来不是这座城，我想要的是你。”</p><p>Terry一时间张口结舌。事态已然在大脑搅成乱麻，他知道状况紧急，却怎么也抓不到该说什么。</p><p>“……所以我的对手都是你做了手脚？”过了好一阵他问道，浑身发着抖。</p><p>Rock进一步向边缘走去——他只能眼睁睁地看着，“我做手脚的是你。所有参赛选手中，你是唯一没有躺在那里的例外。”</p><p>年轻人回过了头，金色的头发扫过眼睛，那里有水，也有火焰。平板的话语像一桶凉水将Terry浇透，他全明白了。</p><p>“Rookie！你不要这样！快回来！”眼见城市的夜色逐渐成为青年的背景，他又急又怒，痛心疾首。</p><p>“你可没办法拉住我啊。”Rock轻笑了一下，就那样看着他向后倒了下去。</p><p>“哦！不！Rock！天啊！不！不——”</p><p>他扑过去，他抓住了他——一定可以的，如果此刻在这里的是他的实体。可事实上Rock滑了出去，真真正正从他的手指缝间滑了出去……</p><p>他不顾一切地从那个虚幻的塔顶也冲了下去，眼前的景象却被一片白光吞噬……</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p>饿狼Terry感受着陷进床铺的手，艰难地相信刚才做了个梦。他按亮手机，还不到五点，即使是白天很长的夏季，此刻进入室内的晨光依然熹微。</p><p>有什么东西硌着他的肩膀，一把扯出来，是游戏机手柄。最近游戏打太多了……将那东西丢到一边，他瞪着天花板直挺挺地躺着，开始想起了一些事情。</p><p>因为喝了不少，Pao Pao Cafe新来的姑娘Brittany载他回家，他在楼下问她要不要上来打游戏，她欣然同意。</p><p>这姑娘是Terry见过最会打游戏的人，不止是打得好，她是会让一起打游戏的人感到特别舒服的那种人，故意输得毫不刻意……这可瞒不过Terry。</p><p>“嘛，不用让着我啦……这样很辛苦吧。”看着屏幕上自己赢了，Terry放下手柄对姑娘说。</p><p>女孩的笑脸闪动了几下，她好像在艰难维持着什么，“呐，我也累了，Terry大哥。”</p><p>“确实不早了，回去吗？不介意的话在这里睡也可以。”他打了个呵欠等着她表态，转脸却见那姑娘垂着眼在沙发坐着，脸上的笑容完全不见，愣愣的不知在想什么。</p><p>“怎么啦，太困了吗……”</p><p>“我想喝酒。”Brit突然说话，抬起看他的眼睛睁得好大，“可以吗？”</p><p>“呃……好啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“喂你，慢点，这是失恋了？”Terry扶住她准备吹的第三瓶，“失恋了都没有喝这么猛的——哇——”</p><p>女孩直接扑到他怀里，双手搂住他的脖子——手里的酒瓶结结实实地敲在他脑后，“我……不是……”</p><p>“你说什么？”酒精味的呼气传来，却听不清。姑娘手中的酒瓶掉在Terry身上，造成了另一片狼藉。</p><p>“喂……”他把她从脖子上解下来，她眼睛闭着，脸颊红扑扑的——她醉倒了。</p><p>把姑娘安顿到床上，又把自己扔了上去……到现在也不过只睡着了两个钟头，却好像比不睡累多了。他略微探起身，Brittany不在，被子皱成一团。</p><p>——大概去上厕所了，等她回来我也得去一趟，他瞪着眼寻思到。</p><p>他又倒了回去。晦暗光线下有限的视力中熟悉的房间格局也充斥了意味不明的阴影，就和刚才那个不清不楚的梦一样嗡嗡直响，挥之不去。但窗外逐渐明朗了起来，那些黑夜中乱糟糟攒动的东西也如搁浅的一团银鱼一般，渐渐失了力度。</p><p>——会消散的吧，Terry迷迷糊糊地想。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>＊其实我不懂全息投影是什么鬼，anyway，当架空好了。虽然觉得还是挺可行的SNK为啥不请我去当编剧。</p><p>＊原创女有，我准备所有原创女都叫Brittany（和上个系列的小女儿还是有差别的，那个是Brittney），以上。</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560208">能想到的都不要</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sususulia/pseuds/Sususulia">Sususulia</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>